Excited This Morning, Aren't We?
by Fanarusasuke
Summary: Just some NaruSasu smut. A night in bed with your lover that lets of an arousing heat... Whatcha gonna do?


Hello readers,

This is just so that I can practice these kind of scenes. Sorry if it sucks, I'll try to get better.

Warning: Boy x Boy

Disclaimer: No...I don't own Naruto *sob, sob*

* * *

The sky could be seen from a crack in the curtain, a faded blue string of light shining faintly in the room. The sun was seen peaking over the trees and houses, as Sasuke watched the morning come to place from his apartment window.

Sasuke felt Naruto's warm breath against his ear as they lay in the soft bed, Sasuke's back comfortably pulled up against Naruto as he sub-consciously wrapped his big arms around Sasuke's slender waist.

Feeling the warm breathe tickle his ear Sasuke shivered, Naruto's embrace, lighting up his pale face with a tinge of pink.

Naruto shifted slightly, pulling Sasuke even closer to him, as his head fell into the nape of Sasuke's neck. His lips rubbing against Sasuke's skin.

"D...dobe" Sasuke whispered, what was supposed to be a hiss, but the contact was messing him up.

Naruto moaned as he breathed in, slightly sucking at Sasuke's neck, making his lover shiver with pleasure.

"D..dobe" Sasuke whispered louder pinching at Naruto's arms that were trying to venture further down his body, cursing to himself that he had stuttered for a second time that early morning.

Naruto feeling the tight pinches that were shooting up his arm, shifted as he tried to wake up, not knowing he had pulled his hand up and under Sasuke's shirt, brushing against his stomach and daring to brush his rose pink nipples.

"Morning teme" He smiled into Sasuke's neck, feeling the shiver that was coming from his warm partner. _'Crap' _Sasuke thought as he felt his hormones jump from the husky voice that controlled him, his 'downstairs' starting to rise up.

"Dobe" Sasuke greeted Naruto, making sure he didn't stutter this time.

Running the tip of his nose up to Sasuke's ear, Naruto nibbled at it, pleased with the soft moan that pushed out the ravens mouth and the soft blush that had started to deepen.

Seeing as his hand was already pressed against Sasuke, he brushed against an erect nipple, as his other hand traveled down Sasuke and into his pants discovering his hardened member.

"Excited this morning are we?" Naruto asked as he stroked the half erect penis through the underwear that trapped it from spring up.

Sasuke replied with a growl, his blush spreading to his ears as Naruto's tongue lapped over it.

Smiling at the reaction he got, Naruto twisted Sasuke's nipple, playing with it, before moving to the next one and giving it as much attention.

"A..ah" Sasuke breathed, as Naruto used the tip of his tongue to leave a wet trail that lead to Sasuke's neck, before pecking the exposed area.

Sasuke could feel himself going crazy, as Naruto dived under his underwear and gripped his fully hardened member, stroking it as he sucked the wet skin on his neck.

Moaning, Sasuke automatically pushed his hips into Naruto's hand, making Naruto smile at how much his lover was a sucker for pleasure.

Naruto felt himself harden as he watched Sasuke bask in pleasure, his cute face painted with a light pink tinge, and big black orbs filled with lust. Pulling his hand from under Sasuke's shirt, Naruto pulled Sasuke's chin towards him, and planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's moist lips.

Pulling his hand out from Sasuke's pants, Naruto smirked as Sasuke made a whining sound in protest. Now straddling Sasuke, his hands placed on each side of Sasuke's head, Naruto grinded into, both breathing out heavily as Sasuke arched his back into Naruto and gripped onto the arms the rested either side of him.

Liking the pleasure too, Naruto repeated the action with more force. Mushing their lips together, he dipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, making the body under hims gasp, and shiver with pleasure, moaning, and pleading for more.

Tasting Naruto's tongue, Sasuke could never get used to the sweet taste that explored his mouth, as he responded in submission to the dominant tongue.

As they pulled back, strings of mixed slobber parting as they took a breathe, diving in for another kiss.

As they deepened the kiss Naruto started to pull Sasuke's pants off.

Reaching for his underwear, Sasuke quickly pushed on Naruto's chest, the blush that had decreased left a tinge of pink spreading across the bridge of his nose.

Looking at Sasuke with slight impatience and concern, Naruto stopped, his hand lingering over Sasuke's underwear. "T...take yours of... first." Sasuke mumbled, blushing more, his face hot with embarrassment.

With a swift movement Naruto attacked Sasuke's ear, before stripping in less then five seconds. Loving the deep nervous breathes his lover took.

Teasingly, Naruto stroked the thin underwear, feeling the vibrating movement that was traced to the hot body under him.

Frowning for him to go on, Sasuke huffed through his nostrils, looking into blue eyes that glinted with mischievousness. A husky grin sleeping on the dobe's face.

Naruto pulled the underwear, revealing a member that so desperately needed attention.

First he gently stroked it, ignoring the pleading whimper Sasuke gave him, urging him to go one. Smiling at how adorable his grumpy teme was, he gripped the member like he had done before, rubbing up and down the length as pre-cum fell from the slit.

"You seem really excited today." Naruto whispered, his hot breath reaching Sasuke, as his face turned from pink to red "Sh..shut up" the raven shakily breathed.

Chuckling lightly at how easy it was to pleasure the raven, Naruto swirled a finger around the head of the member.

With the hand that still lay next to Sasuke, Naruto pulled his head up, giving Sasuke a rough kiss, and biting teasingly at his lower lip.

As they reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Naruto turned Sasuke around on his back, so that Sasuke was on all fours. Gasping at the sudden movement, Sasuke cringed at how pathetic he sounded.

Leaning on Sasuke, and putting his head next to his lover's, Naruto started using one hand to play with Sasuke's member and the other to circulate his hole.

Feeling Sasuke's breathe hitch, Naruto pushed a finger into him, sucking harshly at Sasuke's neck, knowing it'll leave a nice mark.

Naruto pushed a second finger in, feeling Sasuke's legs weaken his dark bangs covering his face. In a scissoring motion, Naruto moved his fingers around making Sasuke squirm and his arms give away, his tight ass sticking the air, a welcoming an invitation.

Knowing that he'd found Sasuke's prostate he pulled his fingers out and replaced it something larger, making Sasuke yelp as Naruto pushed his member into the tensing body that clenched around him, making him moan as he slapped his body against Sasuke.

Pushing his head into the pillow, Sasuke screamed into it, as Naruto pulled back and pushed in to the hole again, abusing his prostate.

The two lovers were sweating, moaning passionately as the sun began to rise, the sweat glistening from the light the sun produced.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's member knowing he was about to come, as he felt his own ready to burst.

"Aa...ahh!" Sasuke screamed as he felt warm cum explode into him, the substance leaking out, as so much fell, his own body letting go, as his cum exploded on to his chest. Naruto felt so good inside him that he frowned slightly when the warmth left his body.

Collapsing next to him, Naruto smiled and left a peck on Sasuke's lips, the two exhausted bodies relaxing into each other, enjoying the warmth while they could, knowing they would have to go shower later, and change the now dirty sheets.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Just trying to practice these kind of scenes. You know, practice makes perfect. Please review xx


End file.
